The Change
by Elissa Penworthy
Summary: Eustace gets back to school after VDT and finds out exactly how much his change means.


**The Change**

I first realized how much I'd changed when we – my cousins Edmund and Lucy, along with me – had returned to school from our eventful summer vacation. I was walking to class from lunch, and when I turned the corner, occupied with thoughts of my classes that day, another student flew around the corner towards me. When the boy recognized me, he began to backpedal away from me, trying not to crash into me. He lost his footing and fell, spilling his armload of books and supplies. As his burden crashed to the ground, one of the thicker books hit me in the shin. His gaze traveled from his precious load to my face. The terrified expression in his eyes reminded me of a cornered animal. He was afraid of me, and why shouldn't he be? I was one of _Their_ pets, and everyone knew that no one crossed Eustace Clarence Scrubb and got away unscathed.

"Beat him up, Scrubb!" one of the people in the crowd that had formed around the boy and me shouted. I could feel the crowd's excitement – they wanted a fight, and for a while, I was tempted to comply. I took a step towards the boy. He crouched on the floor, trembling slightly; an odd whimper emerged from his throat, causing the crowd to jeer at him.

I took another step. The old Eustace rose up inside me, longing to take hold of my mind and injure the cowering boy, but the new Eustace whispered, "_So you learned nothing aboard the _Dawn Treader_? All that everyone there did for you – was it all a waste?_"

"_That's not true – you had fun, while it lasted. Now that it's over, and you might not go back… Well, life can go on as it used to,_" the old Eustace answered.

A smirk rose to my face as a tear rand town the boy's cheek. "_He's weak. He won't be missed by anyone,_" the old me hissed into my mind.

"_Remember being a dragon… remember being weak and alone? Just like this boy. Remember and have mercy,_" the new Eustace whispered. The smirk froze and wavered on my face.

"_He's worthless! You've never been worthless, and you never will be! You're better than him and he evidently needs to be reminded of that!_" the old Eustace reached up into my mind to take control. The new Eustace fought back, feebly battering as the old me assailed the fortress of my mind.

"**Eustace,**" and unmistakable voice echoed in my mind – not the old me or the new me, but a voice so full of love, truth, and understanding that the old Eustace was forced to snarl in fear and release my mind. A delicious scent whirled around me, stirring my hair.

The new Eustace rejoiced. "_My Lord!_"

"**Eustace, why did you forget me?**" the gentle voice of a king – the King – sounded again, making my knees feel weak and my ears ring.

I felt ashamed of myself. How could I go back to my old way of life so quickly? "I'm sorry, Aslan," I whispered softly.

"**I know, Dearheart. But this boy is one of My Own, though he might not know Me yet. Remember Me, Eustace, and treat him as a fellow Son of Adam.**"

"Yes, Aslan. I will," I stepped up to the boy on the ground. The crowd's jeers loudened as he struggled to cover his face.

"Please, I didn't mean it!" he trembled, afraid of any punishment I'd thought up. I could feel the old me stirring inside me as I looked down at the boy, but the King had spoken, and I knew I must comply.

I extended a hand to the boy, feeling the eyes of the whole school resting on me. The boy looked up at my hand in surprise.

"Need some help?" I smiled at him and extended my hand even more. His eyes widened at the friendly gesture. He reached up and clasped my hand timidly, as if it was about to explode. I helped him to his feet and began to collect his belongings.

At this new turn, the crowd, who had been quite silent, began buzzing with excitement.

"Wait until They hear!" sneered Edith Jackle, one of Their hangers-on and tale-bearers. Even as she spoke, I knew that my reputation was at stake, but I didn't care. I knew that I'd finally done something right, something to be proud of.


End file.
